Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 March 2016
09:58 I think no socks for today] 10:11 I hate when this lags 10:28 ok 10:34 Especially when you leave 10:35 I know it lags, when your profile is still even though you leave 10:35 I'm gonna eat now 11:33 What was the sense in this DDS level? 11:34 Third room in 284 has no toys 11:34 Or it's just to insult me 12:38 nice avatar 02:12 hello 02:12 Door to nowhere 02:12 They say DDS is hard 02:12 I say, it's ridiculous 02:16 Hi. 02:16 DDS levels are difficult. 02:19 I think they are stupid 02:19 I have now faced few examples 02:19 Self-repeating rooms 02:20 Ridiculous settlements 02:20 Fake rooms 02:20 You have three places to go 02:20 And all ways has same settlements 02:23 Angry rocks 02:23 They don't even look angry 02:25 Not so hard for me, if you know what to do 02:31 Yep, but this game depends on luck. 02:31 You also need some skill 02:31 Some levels are insane! Such as 12 moves to collect all 17 toys. 02:32 All of them are isolated.... 02:32 You must combine the skill, calculation and luck 02:32 It is nearly impossible to beat that without boosters. 02:32 Wait that you get some dynamite 02:32 idk 02:32 And getting 3 stars for most levels in DDS is an impossible job. 02:33 I get stars if it's useful 02:33 Farm Heroes and Alpha Betty has right now usage for stars 02:34 You can unlock epic levels if you get 3 stars for each level. 02:34 However, some levels can never be unlocked. 02:34 Because of getting 3 stars. 02:35 What? 02:35 Is that in mobile version 02:35 Yep. 02:35 I gotta download the DDS now 02:36 I now abandon DDS. 02:36 Too difficult. 02:36 But I wait for now 02:36 I finish Bubble Witch first 02:36 However, I think it is one of the best King games for me. 02:36 I like Bubble witch now 02:36 It's not Puzzle game 02:37 King is just greedy recently and release many hard levels with buffs. 02:37 It's more like action game 02:37 What I hate in King's games: 02:37 1. lives 02:37 2. tickets 02:37 3. buffs 02:37 (buff for levels.) 02:38 Play Papa Pear 02:38 But I really like the buff for useful features. 02:38 No ticket needed 02:38 I also abandon PPS. 02:38 I never had to wait for tickets 02:38 Yep. 02:38 Yes, I completed Papa Pear 02:38 The first one makes me frustrated. 02:39 Lives 02:39 Especially in CCS, CCSS, CCJS, and SDS. 02:39 I hate this element. 02:39 They are also be found in other games. 02:41 I know BWS2 has too, but I don't mind 02:41 It has active events 02:44 Yep. 02:44 And events are also eat my lives when I fail a level. 02:45 I really hate lives system so I remove it in my Candy Crush fanon. 02:45 22 DINOS RLY?! 02:45 In FHS 02:47 :o 02:47 So may. 02:50 This wasn't so hard after all 02:50 Hi. 02:50 But why there's suddenly 15 levels per episode again 02:50 I'm on 760 now 02:50 CCS wiki is haywired 02:50 Last level of this episode 02:51 Who is Lordotherguest? 02:51 First time I saw him he was so willed being against sockpuppets and trolls 02:51 I told him to keep us in contact if he sees any 02:51 Now he says he has no time to be here to do that 02:51 Do job with meaning 02:52 Oh and you better add me to Skype if you like to see me keep this chat clean 02:52 If you see troll, the best way to get me here right away best way is to leave a message to my skype 02:53 But Akuma 02:53 What makes you think CCS has gone bad? 02:54 Buffing levels? 02:55 Recently levels are worse and worse? 02:55 Too many insanely hard episodes? 02:56 hmm... 02:56 it may be fine to increase difficulty since we are already past 1500 levels 02:57 but most important: glitch is frustrating! 02:57 Do you like buffing levels? 02:57 as long as it's reasonable without boosters 02:57 Like Bruee Bay. 02:57 Buff so many levels. 02:57 Now there are many insane levels. 02:58 1520 is still tolerable, but not 1518 02:58 I don't play CCS so often anymore 02:58 Because CC made modifications to my CCS process 02:58 Who would have thought it could eat the fun 02:59 and 1247 is still glitched and bad 02:59 Now I am at 1335. 02:59 deadly glitches 02:59 This level is tortuous. 02:59 Lost Labyrinth done 03:00 I think in my fanon there are many hard levels. 03:00 1335 with 4 colours is already hard 03:00 Some of them will be nerfed. 03:00 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_835_%28CCR%29 03:00 How about this level? 03:00 basically quad levels are sick 03:01 the only quad level not so sick may be... 701? 03:01 I make this level because of the stupid buff of level 1335. 03:01 lockolate is easier to control than ES 03:01 There are currently no jelly quadrant levels to have 4 colors in CCS. 03:02 VE is fine? 03:03 Easy even with mobile reload 03:03 there is no CB so that it's somehow nasty 03:04 the "difficulty" says eggs and swirls, but they are not in infobox 03:04 if eggs do spawn, then VE indeed 03:04 Oops. 03:04 I forgot to delete. 03:04 I copied from level 834 03:06 this infobox is different from CCS wiki 03:06 How different? 03:06 at the "previous - next" area, clicking the "level type" button does not jump to that level 03:07 maybe the "link=" doesn't work 03:07 Yep. 03:08 It does not jump to that level. 03:08 also the "blockers" and "other features" can't jump to that item 03:08 Yep. 03:08 We don't have those pages yet. 03:09 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_803_(CCR) 03:09 What level in CCS somewhat similar to this? 03:10 this one is really sick 03:10 none yet 03:10 How about this? 03:11 by the way mobile event "collect orange candies" is online 03:11 Level 315/Dreamworld 03:11 I mean, CCR 803 is sick 03:11 See this. 03:12 ...I forget such level ever existed 03:13 Level 803 in CCS is similar to that, so I use 315 DW layout for my level. 03:13 But much harder. 03:13 Fewer moves 03:13 More blockers 03:13 Tougher blockers 03:13 More ingredients 03:13 I would say "The popcorns are in the way and the wheel is useless!" 03:14 for CCS 1511 I said "Not enough moves and the wheel is useless!" 03:15 For CCS level 500? 03:15 "Too many colors and blockers." 03:16 for 500 I face the current version 03:16 the wheel can be used so it's not too hard 03:17 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_500_(CCR) 03:17 In this level, I reduce one color, weaker blockers, but hotter bombs. 03:18 by the way I see CCR 802 03:18 Here's hint for 286 in DS 03:18 this idea is good, but sick 03:18 DDS 03:18 Oh. CCR is my Candy Crush fanon. 03:18 I make these levels. 03:19 Theme for previous levels are similar to original. 03:19 But now, not many levels are same. 03:19 trick for CCR 500: keep the upmost lock intact 03:19 dunno if double wheel can convert something locked 03:19 but at least this can prevent swirls 03:19 Yep. 03:20 candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_802_(CCR) 03:20 oh. 03:20 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_802_(CCR) 03:20 for extra levels there is a small trick 03:20 use extra colour to make a special candy, which is also in that extra colour 03:21 Yep. 03:21 I want CCS to have levels like this. 03:21 Or making color that doesn't spawn on the board in jelly, ingredients, time, and moves levels. 03:22 I hate order levels with yellow candy¨ 03:22 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_827_(CCR) 03:22 Like this? but blue candies instead. 03:23 And ask for 16 color bombs. 03:24 5 colours on 1230 03:24 CCS 1230 03:24 Level 1230 03:25 control wrapped carefully to get CB+CB and hit popcorns 03:25 Still very difficult to do because of too few moves. 03:26 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_530_(CCR) Seven more moves but much hotter and more frequent bombs VS original. Which one is better? 03:26 I would start with a h-striped in 1st move 03:27 that choco spawner is already hateful 03:27 5-move bombs in this level..... 03:27 I hate original 530 because of choco spawner 03:27 bombs are relatively easier 03:28 Me, too. 03:28 And too few moves. 03:28 Anyway, 5 moves for defusing each bomb are not enough. 03:28 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_534_(CCR) 03:29 Cooler bombs VS additional single jellies under 5-layer icings. 03:29 Bombs are also more frequent. 03:29 9-bombs are better than 7-bombs 03:30 "all bombs have taunt" 03:32 by the way the colour pattern is confusing 03:33 I start CCS with old mobile which is RGBY-O-P, but your pattern puts orange last 03:33 I put red-yellow-green-blue-orange-purple 03:34 I need to save the 661 in BWS2 to be completed in mobile 03:34 I have chance to win Oracle from the level 03:36 time to move 03:37 After latest update of Candy Crush, there are many more hexagon levels. 03:37 And each epuisode can have up to 6. 03:37 *episode 08:07 hy 08:25 hi 08:25 http://chatskins.wikia.com/wiki/Adding_Nicknames 11:23 ? 2016 03 01